


What She Can't Forget (the remembrance remix)

by NEStar



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things she remembers as she walks through the precinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Can't Forget (the remembrance remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What He Remembers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7944) by Isis. 



There are some days she hates her job.

She pulls into the parking lot and just looks at the building as she put on the persona of Assistant State Attorney like it's her armor.

She stares straight ahead as she walks through the precinct towards Walsh's office, high-heels clicking out in focused determination, but she still sees glimpses of him out of the corner of her eye. The way his shoulder holster pulls his dress shirt tight across his chest (it was her favorite shirt), the way his tie hang loose around his neck (she had bought him that tie), his sandy hair sticking every which way (like she had run her hands through it while they... Stop!)

She walks through the door to the Lieutenant's office and runs a hand over the front of her jacket – a move that looks like she's straitening it, but really is to comfort the feeling that she has just been punched in the stomach.


End file.
